Attack of the killer mall
by ottawafan93
Summary: it is a freaky day at the mall
1. Chapter 1

Attack of the Killer Mall

Disclaimer: 6teen and the charactors are property of the network teletoon and I do not own any right to the stories or stories line and don't claim any money or intake any thing from this story and I will respawnd to every review and please tell me what I need to change or not because this is my first story and I would like to say thank you for taking the time to read this.

chapter 1 Bad day at the stick it

As the day went on the gang was hanging at the lemon and they where doing nothing and Jonesy just got fired again and the girls was talking about how cute the foreign student Jack was. While Jude was just leaveing to go to "Stick It" when he got there he seen a stick it with mold and other creepy things on it so he threw it in the garbage but he missed and a little brat ate it just cause he was hungery and the somthing freaky happened the kids eyes turned red and he bit Jude.

When the gang seen Jude's bit he said

" that kid soo harshed on my mellow."

Wayett replied by saying "that brat made it on the big screen but now he is bitting everyone.including the clones."

When the gang looked at the big screen and it showed the little orange haired kid shoot lemons at the tainted kid but it was no use he grabbed him by his arm and bit it after the horrified insadent the kid said.

" I will bit every one and after 1 hour they will be like me !"

When Jude looked at his watch it was 45 minutes since he got bit then they seen his leg shrivel up and turn grey and he yelled help me I want to be normal then Ron the rent a cop said

"I seen worse in my cambat days and they where bad look at me now I and just a washed up bum and to make it worse I am afraid of what is going to happen from this little girl bbbb arggghhh."

Ron was already turning into one of them but his eyes where turning pink so the gang ran away.

As the gang ran they see darth fighting of people with a lightsabre but it was no use to him or was it?

My next chapter will be posted with in a week of this one wekk of today july 31st


	2. Chapter 2

Attack of the Killer Mall!

disclaimer: same as last chapter

chapter:2

When Darth was hitting the tainted people with his lightsabre they bit him on his arm as he swung it at them and he ran towards the elevator as he was running when he lost one of his gloves and triped the person up and his head got caught in the elevator and the music seemed to be cureing the foul beast in side the person.

When the gang got to the upper part of the mall they met up with Darth and as he was telling them of the cure

" If you want to defeat the tainted people you need the most annoying music ever elev"

Then Ron appeared out of no where and took Darth captive until he was one of them and could not tell them how to defeat them

At that time Jude was feeling dizzy and his eyes started to change and he said

"Dudes and dudettes RUNNNNN its to late for me"

There it was the anwser it hit jen right in the head really a mp3 player hit her in the head and the music player it was playing such sucky music and as Ron walked by with Darth and he said elevator music when Jen was toggleing threw and found one and clicked playand Ron ran and held his ears and it was no use he still changed backand for once they where happy that he was back and in charge of the mall then they allwas thinking on how to change them all back

Ron said"there is a mic in my office"

wayett replied by saying " great but one proplem"

"what is that " jonesy said

"they are blocking the door" jen warned

"No prob" sayed darth" I lived up to this day since I was a young jedi"

"you are a brave jedi may the force be with you" replied Nikki "ha who am I kidding your toast obi-one."

"Hey be nice he is on our side darth vador."replied jen

"its time to take back our mall" said jonesy


	3. Chapter 3

Attack of the Killer Mall!

diclaimer: same as last time

When the gang went to war with all of the people Darth took out his lightsabre and cut the clones in half and then the rest jumped onhim and the fellow jedi was lost.

Now is our chance to get in there as the gang went in there was there hardest foe Jude.

"I can't do" this said Nikki

" I can" said Ron.

When Ron went to take out Jude Jen snook over to the mic and play the annoying music ever and everyone was running and bangging into someone, but as the time went one every one was back to normal including the little brat but he was sick for the month and was band from the store for being a little trouble maker.

thank you for reading this I got the idea from dude of the living dead


End file.
